Pinky Swears, Come Home
by oh nargles
Summary: Draco is going away for a business trip for 3 days, poor 5 year old Scorpius needs assurance from his Mommy and Daddy that his Daddy isn't leaving! All grammar mistakes are intentional just so you know to fit the plot!
1. Going Away

**Ehem, proudly back and sassier than ever is Draco Malfoy!**

**Draco: That makes me sound feminine!**

**Me: Ugh! Is there a time when you don't complain?**

**Draco: Of course not but I can get away with it since I'm...hold it, I'm recieving transmission!**

**Me: It's from me you moron!**

**Draco: Oh yes, anyway, this little fic that is entirely made out of my family and I is for limegreenrocks, also known as Mad, Mataker and Madling!**

**Me: I don't turn you into a sap so you'll do your job now you forgot something!**

**Draco: Jeez girl! Okay Ten Toes does not own any variation whatsoever of Saint Potter, the Wizarding World or the fabulous, fantastic, ever intelligent and all around**

**Me: *Cuts in* Egostitical Draco Malfoy! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>'Little Scorpius Malfoy aged five whimpered.<p>

"Do you really have to go Daddy?"

Draco Malfoy sighed and crouched down onto his knees so he could look at his son at the proper height and look into his eyes.

"Look Scor, I promise I'll be back in three days' time, Mummy will take care of you, won't she?

Astoria Malfoy nee' Greengrass hugged her son tightly to herself.

"Of course I'll look after you Scorpius, I love you and you're my son."

Scorpius chewed his lips thoughtfully for a five year old.

"But if you're gone who'll stop me from crying when the thu-thun-thud…"

"Thunderstorms!"

"Thunderstormies come, Daddy?"

"I'm sure you're mummy will make the thunderstorms go away Scor! And I promise I'll be back to chase the thunderstorms away soon I pinky swear okay?"

Scorpius looked at his Daddy with hope.

"Really, you pinky swears really Daddy? You will come home soon?"

Draco laughed.

"Of course I will Scor; it's just a short business trip! I'll come back soon!"

Scorpius was insistent.

"Daddy you have to pinky swear! That is only reason I can know if you will do it!

Draco looked at Astoria, she looked back at him with a look that could only be described as "_do it or you're dead meat!"_

"Alright kiddo, pinkies swear I'll come back soon!"

Scorpius was finally satisfied, but he still didn't want his Daddy to leave.

He ran over to Draco and hugged Draco's legs.

"I love you Daddy! I'll be waiting in the Manor on my bed when you come back!"

Draco smiled.

"Of course, now go to breakfast, I have a plane to catch and you have school to go to!"

Scorpius saluted.

"Yes Daddy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: My son's a wimp for being scared of thunderstorms!<strong>

**Scorpius: I was five Dad!**

**Me: Give the boy a break Draco, or I'll write you next being scared of something and running to Lucius!**

**Draco: FINE! Give it your best shot, you're on!**

**Me: Oh this is war! Review guys, I need ammo, ideas and inspiration for my blow against Draco!**


	2. Bad Dreams

**Dedicated to WannaberelatedtoaGod, KittyRin and limegreenrocks for reviewing! Bah Draco's lazy so he's not here right now!**

* * *

><p>Scorpius sniffed; he wanted his Daddy back!<p>

He had been having bad dreams ever since Daddy had gone; this was the 2nd night that his Daddy had been gone for!

Astoria sighed and got out of bed, walking towards her son's bedroom, crawling into his bed and hugging him close.

Scorpius had been waking up in the middle of the night ever since Draco had gone for his business trip and would always wake her up.

She tried to sooth him by whispering comforting words to him.

"Ssh, Scorpius, it's alright, your Daddy will come back soon, while Daddy's gone Mummy will look after you the best she can alright?"

Scorpius sniffed once more and then screamed really loudly.

"I WANT DADDY!"

Astoria exhaled.

She needed Draco, he was the best at comforting Scorpius but currently Scorpius was crying because Draco wasn't there.

Astoria looked at Scorpius and found that he was sucking his thumb and that he had fallen asleep while she had been pondering her thoughts.

Astoria looked at her son once more, tucked him in, kissed his forehead and wished that tomorrow would come so that she would not have to endure another sleepless night with an unhappy Scorpius.

Yawning, Astoria crawled out of her son's bed, went back to her bedroom and went to sleep hoping for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? I will update faster if you do!<strong>


End file.
